Old and New
by ChiChi16
Summary: Story Complete! Kagome turned into a cat demon. Once mated with Inuyasha, she became pregnant, except he pushed her down the well. She meets with the Spirit Detectives and ends up falling for our favorite kitsune. Story before Little Meilin YYH Xover
1. A cat demon, am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: **_This is me actually revising this story. The main plot will be there but a lot of tidbits will be added to make the story more interesting and to clarify things. Enjoy._

_Here is the story that will accompany "Little Meilin." This story will focus on the beginning, when Kagome finds out about her demon side, and the events leading up to her introducing Meilin to Inuyasha._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views. **Note: Story is in Kagome's POV unless noted.**

* * *

"Momma!" Shippo cried out as the demon swiped at him, missing by a hair.

It was the final battle with Naraku. Demons were everywhere, surrounding us more and more.

Kagura and Kanna were off to the side, fighting Sango and Miroku, not really into the fight. Kagura and Kanna just wanted to be free from Naraku.

Inuyasha was fighting Naraku along with Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku were fighting Naraku's other incarnations...There were so many to count.

Kikyo was on the sidelines, not really caring at all. She is souless after all.

_Stupid corpse._

Kirara was with me, as I struggled to aim my arrows at the demons surrounding my son.

"Shippo!" I called as I purified the demons to dust. He jumped into my arms.

I left Shippo on Kirara and jumped onto the ground.

The battle was becoming endless, neither side winning as of yet. Only endless bloodshed. Bodies littered the field as more and more demons came to fight.

_This is pointless!!!_

Kouga was fighing with us as well, wanting to avenge his fallen comrades.

I turned and aimed another arrow, taking out a couple of more demons.

"Aaaah!" I heard Inuyasha cry.

I turned and saw Inuyasha with one of Naraku's tentacles in his stomach. Sesshoumaru was trying to reach him but the demons were blocking him. Inuyasha passed out from the blood loss.

_How dare he hurt the people I love!!!! _

"Inuyasha!" I growled as my appearace changed.

My hair grew slightly longer. My ears were no longer on the sides of my head but on top, like Inuyasha's dog ears. I now wore my priestess outfit, similar to Kikyo's except it was a lavender where hers is red. I now had a long black tail and claws on my hands. Fangs grew and my eyes turned a silvery-blue.

Kikyo gasped and glared at me.

I ran to Inuyasha and swiped at the tentacle, setting him free. I then screamed and released all of my miko energy to purify Naraku to dust. (1)

All of the other demons perished, except for Kagura and Kanna. I had set them free.

_Thank you Kagome_ I heard in my head. I smiled as Kagura and Kanna left.

I looked at the unconscious hanyou before me. I used my power to heal his wound. I picked up the last pieces of the jewel and fused them together.

Kikyo walked over to me. She glared at me.

"Stupid bitch," she hissed, "I wanted you to die so that I could get my soul back."

"Guess what?" I asked, "I do not give a damn what you want. You are lucky that Inuyasha cares for you, otherwise you would be dead now...Oh, wait...You already are!"

She glared at me.

"I will get my soul," she promised, "mark my words."

She left on her soul stealers.

Everyone was staring at me, amazed at my change. Shippo jumped into my arms.

"Momma!" Shippo exlcaimed, "You're a demon now."

Kouga sniffed the air around me.

"You're a cat demon," he said in amazement.

Sesshoumaru stared at me. Sango and Miroku were speechless.

"I don't know how," I explained, "it just happened."

* * *

I stood outside Kaede's house with Shippo and Sango a couple of days later. Miroku and Inuyasha were both asleep, having received more injuries than the rest of us.

Miroku's wind tunnel is gone. Sango's brother's soul was free to move on from this world. Everything was peaceful again.

Sesshomaru tried the ritual in which I was to become his sister. I was supposed to receive his markings and demon characteristics but unfortunately, I did not. Maybe my cat demon blood did not react too well against Sesshomaru's blood. He still considers me his sister, though, even though I do not look like him.

Shippo loves the fact that I am a demon. He says that I am able to be his "true" mother now. I told him that I could never replace his mother, but he says I am his mother nonetheless.

"What's going on?" a growl came from Kaede's door. We all turned and found our favorite hanyou standing there.

Inuyasha stood there, Tetsusaiga ready.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled at me, ready to swing the sword.

_He didn't notice._

"Inuyasha," I said calmly, "sit."

-thwack-

"K...Kagome?" he asked, lifting himself off the ground.

"Who else would it be?" I asked.

He growled at me.

I put Shippo down and ran off, Inuyasha following.

_Cats and dogs don't really like each other..._

I continued running until I made it to the well.

* * *

Our little chasing games continued throughout the days.

"Stop chasing me, Inuyasha!" I cried out.

_It does get tiring._

He pinned me on the ground.

"Get off," I growled at him.

He sniffed the air around me.

That was when I remembered that it was that time of the month for me.

Inuyasha's eyes turned red and he kissed me.

It continued from there.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry so short. Hope you like it. More soon. Sorry but I'm not good at lemons._

1. the battle seemed really short, didn't it?

* * *


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N:**_I will be trying to post up as many chapters each week as I can. I'm hoping to get this one completed before I move this summer. Don't worry, I'll still be up to my old tricks._

_Enjoy!_

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views. **Note: Story is in Kagome's POV unless noted.**

* * *

It has been a few months since that day...That day that Inuyasha and I "mated."

Of course, everyone knew I am sure. I doubt that Inuyasha really cared. He just kept on rambling about making a wish on the jewel, which I would not allow. I wasn't sure what to do with the jewel, since it now resides inside of me. I never really told him what happened to it.

I began to notice the change in me. Of course I knew that I was to give birth soon. Demons do give birth faster than normal humans do. Sango explained it all to me when I told her. We did not use any form of contraception that day...and the other days...

Shippo knew. He was so excited. Inuyasha...He either knew and didn't say anything or else he was even more dense than I thought.

Miroku knew as well. They were all excited.

I knew that Inuyasha kept seeing Kikyo. I should have killed the bitch when I had the chance. It pained me to see _my_ Inuyasha seeing that dead corpse.

I stood by the well, waiting for Inuyasha. I told him to meet me here so that I could speak to him about our baby.

_My baby..._

I placed my hand on my stomach. I was already showing.

_He must know now._

Inuyasha appeared in front of me. His aura seemed different but I just thought it was from rushing over here.

"What do you want, wench?" he asked.

"How could you not know about our pup?" I asked him. I looked at his eyes and noticed the sparkle that was usually there was gone.

"I did," he replied as he edged closer towards me. I slowly backed away, closer to the well.

"Then why?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes, "why didn't you say anything. It seems as ifyou are ignoring me. Everyone has noticed."

"Because why would I want you when I have Kikyo," he explianed as he slashed at my stomach. I screamed.

I protectively placed my hands there, only to find more blood seep through. He pushed me down the well.

I screamed as I fell, darkness claiming me.

The last thing that I heard in my mind was _Kagome!_

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

Souta Higurashi walked outside his house towards the well house. He did this everyday, hoping that his big sister, Kagome, would return.

"Sis," he whispered into the wind. He did miss her on those days, the days she went to the past.

Just as he opened the well house, he heard something that would forever remained in his heart.

It was a cry of anguish, pain, betrayal...The sound resembled a cat howling into the night sky. The sound resembled...

"Kagome!" he cried, running inside the well house.

He found his sister, outside the well on the steps, crying her eyes out. Blood pooled around her, coming from her stomach it seemed.

"Kagome," he said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Mom!" he called.

Kagome's mother (what was her name?) ran inside the well house and screamed.

Souta ran off to dial 911 while his mother tried to calm Kagome down.

"Please hurry!" he told the operator.

----------------------

An ambulance left the Higurashi shrine that day, taking Kagome and her precious infant with them.

* * *

_More soon. Read and review!_

* * *


	3. A new school

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N:** _Here is another chapter...wow...I wrote another one today..._

_Inuyasha: Feh! Whatever!_

_Kagome: Leave her alone. Sit!_

_Inuyasha: -thwack- ouch!_

_Me: (lol) Read and review._

_**Where we last left off**:_

_He found his sister, outside the well on the steps, crying her eyes out. Blood pooled around her, coming from her stomach it seemed._

_"Kagome," he said as he tried to stop the bleeding._

_"Mom!" he called._

_Kagome's mother (what was her name?) ran inside the well house and screamed._

_Souta ran off to dial 911 while his mother tried to calm Kagome down._

_"Please hurry!" he told the operator._

_----------------------_

_An ambulance left the Higurashi shrine that day, taking Kagome and her precious infant with them._

* * *

**/Author's POV/**

"How is she?" Kagome's mother asked (what is her name? please tell me!) the doctor at the hospital.

"She is fine," the doctor replied, "and the baby is, too."

Kagome's mother sighed in relief.

"Just one question," the doctor continued, "the baby has silver hair and what appears to be dog ears on the top of her head."

"What?" Souta asked.

Souta and his mother glanced at each other, wondering what to say.

"Come and see for yourself," the doctor said, leading them to the nursery.

He led them up to the window where they took a glance at the newborn baby.

She had silver hair on top of her head (not long like Inu's...like a baby is supposed to have). Sure enough, she had dog ears on top of her head.

"She inherited those from her father," mother said.

"You must've been seeing things," Souta argued.

"_Uh-oh!_" Souta thought.

* * *

**/Kagome's POV/**

I woke up in a white room.

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

I looked down at myself and noticed that I wasn't pregnant anymore.

_My baby? Where is my baby?_

I glanced around the room in fear, franticly searching for someone to tell me what happened.

The door opened and Souta came in, followed by my mother. My mother held a bundle in her arms.

"What are you doing awake?" mom asked, amazed that I would even be up after the ordeal I went through.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I found you outside the well, sis," Souta asked, explaining the story.

Memories rushed back into my mind.

_"Because why would I want you when I have Kikyo."_

"Inuyasha," I whispered.

I looked at my mother, who frowned at me.

"You should be in bed," she said.

"I'm a cat demon now, mom," I said, standing up and spinning round, letting her inspect me, "I'm already healed. What happened to my baby? Please tell me that my baby's still alive."

She smiled at me and handed me the bundle in her arms. I stared at the most beautiful baby girl in all of my life.

_She looks like Inuyasha._

"You need to explain to the doctor why she has silver hair and dog ears," Souta said.

I nodded, whispering a spell which made her hair look black and her dog ears dissappear, at least to the normal human eye.

"How did you do that?" mom asked.

"That is how I appear to be looking like my normal self, not a cat demon," I explained.

"What are you going to call her?" Souta asked, peering at his niece.

"Meilin," I said proudly, "my little Meilin."

* * *

It's been about a year since I brought Meilin home. My family knows everything that happened, from the demon change to the recent events. My mother recently told me that I was adopted, after being found outside the well house years ago. Grandfather then sealed the well up for our protection; that was until that day, the day that I turned 15.

The wish that I made on the jewel was for everyone to live a healthy happy life.

I sealed the well myself. I did not want to think of the past anytime soon.

I left Meilin with mom while I had to attend a new school for my senior year. Because of my "unusual" absences, I was sent to Sarayashiki High. Sarayashiki High used to be a Junior High school but had new additions and became a regular high school.

I sighed as once again, I entered a school and made my way to the front office.

_I will study hard and come out on top...For myself. For Meilin._

"Name please?" the secretary asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," I replied, "I'm a new student. My mother contacted Mr. Takanaka."

"Oh, yes," she replied, "he will see you now."

I entered the office and was greeted by the man sitting at the desk. He seemed a little different than the other teachers; one that probably would try to help rather than list a kid's faults.

"Ms. Higurashi?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You will start your classes today," he explained, "I will have someone show you around. I understand that you have had frequent absences in the last couple of years..."

"I am all better now, sir," I replied, "no more absences for me."

"Good," he replied, "it says here that you're related to Yusuke Urameshi."

"He goes here?" I asked. My cousin?

Mr. Takanaka nodded.

"He's my cousin," I explained.

"I am going to have Kayko Yukimura show you around," he said, "I hope you enjoy you education here."

"Thanks," I bowed and left the office.

A young girl about my age was waiting for me. She had short brown hair and a blue uniform on. Unfortunately,I, too, had to wear the same uniform.

She glanced at me and gasped.

"Kagome?" she asked.

I suddenly remember who Kayko was. She was Yusuke's childhood friend and companion.

"Kayko?" I gasped, "I didn't know that it was you who was going to show me around."

We hugged.

"Yusuke is going to flip when he sees you," she explained as we headed to my first class.

She looked at my schedule.

"It looks like you have all the classes Yusuke does," she said.

"Has he been good?" I asked.

"Just the other day he heard from his mother that you just got back from the hospital," she replied, "he was so angry that he wasn't told anything about it."

"Oh," I sighed, "I was in the hospital because I had a daughter."

"Really?" she asked, eyes widening.

"I'll explain later," I whispered as we entered the classroom.

"This is Mr. Iwamoto's class, and he teaches math," she explained as she opened the door.

_I have to have math in the morning?_

Math was my absolutely worst subject.

"You're late, Yukimura," he said once we entered the room.

"I was told by Mr. Takanaka to escort Kagome Higurashi to class," she said sternly.

"Kagome Higurashi," Mr. Iwamoto repeated, "I hope that your absences will cease this year."

"Yes, sir," I replied, making eye contact with Yusuke in the back room.

His eyes widened.

"Kagome?" he cried out.

"Shut up, Urameshi," Iwamoto shouted.

"Don't mind him, sir," I said, "My cousin's just happy to see me so soon."

"You mean to tell me that you are related to him?" Iwamoto asked.

I took my seat next to Kayko.

"Is that a problem, sir?" I ask, never breaking eye contact.

"Detention for both of you," Iwamoto said.

The bell rang and everyone left for the day. Yusuke and I stood behind.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asked glaring at him.

"What for?" I asked.

"You for shouting in class," he pointed at Yusuke, "and you for talking back."

"Why I oughta..." Yusuke started.

"Better yet," Iwamoto continued, "better make it Saturday school."

"How about...no," I replied, "Just because I am related to Yusuke doesn't make me a bad person. You need to stop being so racist against him. I've heard about the way you've acted towards him, especially at Yusuke's wake, and you ought to be ashamed of yourself. You are supposed to be a respectable adult. You should not have to lower your maturity to that of a child just to get your way. Whatever you may have against him is your problem. Do not bring your case of jealousy to the school and certainly not against me."

"What did you just say?" he asked. He seemed surprised that a student would actually talk back to him.

"Sorry to disappoint but I do not intend to be here on Saturday," I explained, "I have other priorities that come first."

"Other priorities more important than school?" he glared at me.

I stood up and walked towards him.

"I may be here for an education, sir, " I tried to put nicely, "but that is only Monday through Friday during normal school hours. I will not subject myself to any more time with you than that, especially not for an unjust reason. Besides, my daughter comes first."

He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"That's it, huh?" he glared at me, "You are just another tramp, just like that boy's mother."

Yusuke growled. I looked at him, seeing his hands clenched at his sides.

_Like a demon?_

"Let go of my cousin now," he growled out, "unless you want to get an ass-kicking today."

"Yusuke," I said calmly, trying to calm him down before he does something he would regret. I turned towards the man in front of me.

I focused enough of my power just to give him the shock of his life. He flew back against the desk.

"Don't you ever touch me again," I hissed at him, baring my fangs to scare him, "and don't you ever call me or my Aunt Atsuko a tramp ever again or you will wish that I finished you off today."

He nodded, glaring at me still.

"And I'll make sure that happens," Yusuke promised.

We left the room.

Once we were outside the building, Yusuke turned towards me.

"What the hell happened to you, Kagome?" he asked.

"I was in the hospital because I had a baby," I explained, thinking about the hospital.

"No...not that," he said, "Why did your energy just shoot up and you had...fangs?...what...A BABY?"

I laughed. He was always so oblivious to everything.

"Yes, a baby," I replied, "my story is a long one, Yusuke. Do you wish to hear it?"

He nodded.

"Well," he said, "I wish to know why whenever I came to see you, you were always too sick."

"I wish to know why whenever I came to see you why you were always at work," I shot back, "and I wish to know why you had a "wake" yet you were never really dead."

Two other powers appeared.

_They're here because they felt mine. And they're both demons._

One was about my height and had black hair with some white in it. He had a white bandana on his forehead...as if he was concealing something. He wore a black outfit and had powers of both fire and ice.

_A mixture of fire and ice. How interesting. And he seems to be hiding what appears to be a third eye._

The other one had long red hair and was taller than me. He had this "pretty-boy" look about him. He wore what appeared to be a pink uniform. His aura was a bit confusing though.

_A human and a...kitsune? hmmm...And he's cute, too._

I glanced into his mind and got a glimpse at a kitsune with long white hair and cute ears on top, just waiting to be petted.

_That is his kitsune form._

I tried to glance into the hybrid's mind but stopped at a wall.

(You will not read my mind!) a voice called.

-Poor, baby! And what are you going to do about it?-

* * *

_There is the new chapter._


	4. Uncle Yusuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N:** _Here is another chapter...Also, in my other story, I did not mention that Kagome and Yusuke were related. That is why I wrote this one. It goes into more depth. Another thing, she sealed up the well because she was not ready to deal with Inuyasha at the time._

_**Where we last left off**:_

_A human and a...kitsune? hmmm...And he's cute, too._

_I glanced into his mind and got a glimpse at a kitsune with long white hair and cute ears on top, just waiting to be petted._

_That is his kitsune form._

_I tried to glance into the hybrid's mind but stopped at a wall._

_(You will not read my mind!) a voice called._

_-Poor, baby! And what are you going to do about it?-_

**Note:**

_iiiiii_ are thoughts of the person's POV.  
uuuuuu is Yoko talking to Kurama and Kagome and Hiei.  
+llllll+ is Kurama talking to Yoko and Kagome and Hiei.  
-aaaaa- is Kagome talking to Yoko and Kurama and Hiei.  
(jfjfjfj) is Hiei talking to Yoko and Kurama and Kagome.

**/lllll/** is change between point of views. **Note: Story is in Kagome's POV unless noted.**

_

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**_

Hiei and I were patrolling the city when we felt and enormous flow of energy coming from Yusuke's school.

"Let's check it out," I called to him.

"Hn," he replied.

We made it to Yusuke's school, amazed that it was still standing.

Two people stood in the parking lot.

One was Yusuke while the other was...

She was a beautiful girl. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Her body was developed and had curves in all the right places.

She's beautiful Yoko exclaimed.

Yoko was the _other_ me. He and I share the same body. We have since before I was born. It scared me at first but I eventually got used to him.

That she is+

Let's claim her before Yusuke or Hiei do.

(I can't enter her mind) Hiei said.

You've already tried then+

(Yeah, and she tried to get into mind as well.)

She came inside here and saw me, red.

Uh-oh+

"Hey guys," Yusuke called.

"Who are they?" the girl asked, edging behind Yusuke, raising her arms in defense.

"We won't hurt you," I tried to calm her.

"Hn," Hiei said.

"They are my friends," Yusuke said, "That's Hiei and Kurama."

"Oh," she laughed, coming out form behind Yusuke, "I thought that you didn't know these demons."

"You know we are demons?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied, stating it as if it were a normal occurence, "why wouldn't I?"

"So you know she's a demon, Yusuke?" I asked.

"What?" he turned and faced the girl, "how, Kagome?"

So, her name is Kagome.

Shh! Yoko+

"I am your cousin, Yusuke," she explained, "You are a demon as well. We are just not the same type of demon. You are a descendent of the Ma-zoku (I'm not sure if that's how you spell it) Raizen, Hiei is a hybrid of fire and ice, and Kurama is human and a kitsune at the same time."

"I, on the other hand, am a cat demon," she finished, "and my daughter is a dog demon."

We listened as she explained her story to us. All of the pain she has been through, all the suffering. It seems hard on one her age.

"You are also a miko then," I said once she finished.

"Yes," she replied, "now tell me your stories."

In turn, we each told our story. Except Hiei. She had to pry his mind, which he wasn't too happy about.

"Get over it," she told him, glaring at him.

He glared back.

He better not harm her.

"Stupid woman," Hiei muttered.

Kagome was at his throat in an instant.

"Never, ever call me anything other than my name, do you understand me?" she hissed, voice dripping with venom, one hand on his neck, the other on his sword, "otherwise I will shove this sword of your so far up your ass that you will never say anything about anyone ever again."

Ouch!

You said it+

Giving him one last glare, she released him. Hiei jumped on the roof. She turned and walked off.

Licking your wounds, Hiei?

(Shut up!)

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"Home to my daughter," she replied.

We started walking with her. Hiei was jumping from roof to roof.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Iwamoto tried to give us both detention," Yusuke explained, "when Kagome refused, he pushed her against the wall and called her a tramp."

He turned towards her again.

"Did he hurt your arm?" he asked, full of concern.

"No," Kagome replied, showing her arm for inspection. There was no bruise or even redness.

"I am a miko, remember?" she explained, "I heal myself."

We made it to her house, which had a barrier on it. She lowered the barrier to let us through.

"I only use it to purify any demons with the intention of harming me or my family," she explained as we traveled up her shrine steps.

"Why would demons be after you?" I asked.

-You are so nosy aren't you- she asked in my mind.

I am.

-And you must be Yoko. I'm Kagome.-

I know. And soon you will be mine.

-Ummm...-

Don't mind him. He's just a little deprived+

"I happen to be the protectoress of the Shikon jewel," she explained.

"Remember?" she asked once she saw our clueless faces.

"Oh, yeah," Yusuke said.

We made it to her door.

"Mom!" she called, "I'm home."

* * *

My mother came inside the living room, holding Meilin by the hand. For a child her age, she is growing rapidly. She is already walking and says complete sentences. She can even run around the house.

But then all demon children grow up too fast.

"Mommy!" she cried, running to me.

I picked her up and kissed her.

_My pride and joy._

Yusuke and Kurama stared at the baby in my arms.

"Yusuke!" my mother exlcaimed, "how nice to see you!"

He hugged her and Kurama introduced himself.

"You two make yourselves at home," she said once she found out that they knew everything.

She left to start dinner.

"Meilin," I said to my baby girl, "this is your uncle Yusuke. And that charming young man is Kurama."

"Unca Yuske!" she cried and hugged his leg.

"Ok, kid," Yusuke laughed. He picked her up and swung her around.

"She seems pretty advanced for a child," Kurama observed.

"She is a demon child after all," I replied.

She toddled over to Kurama.

"Papa Karma!" she exclaimed.

_Uh-oh!_

* * *

_That's all for today. More soon._


	5. Demon World

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N:** _Thanks to all my reviewers so far: DarkIceKitsune, HarukoSisters, and Kuroune'sForbiddenLover. Here is the next chapter for you._

_**Where we last left off**:_

_"She seems pretty advanced for a child," Kurama observed._

_"She is a demon child after all," I replied._

_She toddled over to Kurama._

_"Papa Karma!" she exclaimed._

_Uh-oh!_

* * *

**/Kurama's POV/**

I stared at the child who just called me "Papa Karma."

Cute kid. See, she obviously wants us to be her father.

But she must already have a father. Kagome must already have a mate.+

She told us before in her story, red, remember?

Of course I did. Kagome was able to get rid of the "mating mark" Inuyasha made on her. I did not want to admit my feelings towards Kagome until I was assured that she felt the same way about me.

"Meilin," Kagome laughed as she scooped up her child, "he's not your daddy."

"That's alright," I assured her, "I don't mind her calling me that."

Kagome's eyes softened at my expression.

"Ok, then," Yusuke said, "well I have to go and meet up with Kayko. See you later Kagome, Kurama."

"Bye Unca Yuske!" Meilin cried.

He waved and left, leaving me with Kagome.

Now's your chance! Go get her!

Stop it, Yoko+

Kagome turned to me and laughed.

"I'm sorry about that," she said once she put Meilin down on the floor. She toddled off into the kitchen, crying out "ramen" as she ran past me.

"I have no reason to be offended, Kagome," I replied, "I don't mind her calling me that. It makes my intentions much easier."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Yoko decided to take over my body at that time.

"You see," Yoko said, "I really do like you. I want you as my mate."

"Why did your voice change?" she asked, suddenly frightened, "and...mate?"

* * *

Kurama changed his voice...That must be Yoko again.

Tears started coming into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a daughter whose father doesn't give a damn about her!" I sobbed, "he hates me and tried to kill me. It was because of him that I almost lost Meilin."

"You know that I am here for you, right?" Yoko purred.

"Really?" I asked, hoping that it was true.

"Yes," Kurama came back, "Yoko and I are here. What this creep did to you, I hope he gets what he deserves. No one deserves to be put through this pain, not even you. I will be here for you; for you and your child."

"How can you care about me when you have only just met me?" I asked, suddenly doubtful.

"I can feel it, in my soul," he responded, "I feel as if we were meant to be."

He handed me a rose.

I suddenly realized that he meant it. I did feel a connection when we met earlier that day.

I looked up at him.

_He really does care for me._

We both do, kitten a voice purred. Yoko.

_Kitten. I like the sound of that_.

Kurama leaned towards me and lightly pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened at his sudden gesture.

He pulled away, apologizing profusely.

"I like you, Kurama," I replied, "I really do. I just need to take it slow and not rush into things."

He nodded, completely understanding me. He smile at me, and I smiled back.

_He's so cute!_

"Now," I changed the subject, "How about you stay for dinner and then you can help me with my math homework?"

I pouted, showing my displeasure at the thought of math homework.

He laughed, realizing that I hated the subject.

We both went into the dining room, joining my family for dinner.

* * *

It's been about another couple of months since Kurama and I actually mated. It didn't take us that long. I used my miko energy to "erase" the mate mark that I received from Inuyasha.

I was finally happy. We decided to stay apart until we were both done with school. He wanted to stay near his mother while I felt that it was still my duty to protect the shrine.

I finally got to meet Koenma, Prince of Spirit World. He seemed actually surprised that I was the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, since I was the new jewel.

He assigned Kurama to protect me whenever we were not on missions. Of course, I was asked to join the Spirit Detectives. I politely declined since Yusuke was recently kicked off the team since becoming the Ma-zoku.

I now stood with Kurama, waiting to leave for demon world. Meilin was at home with my mother; I put up a barrier around the shrine to protect them. I also asked Koenma to keep an eye on them, too.

We were headed to demon world to meet with Yomi, one of the three main powers of demon world. The other two were Raizen, Yusuke's ancestral father, and Mukuro, another strong demon.

I met them all once before, during the construction of the barriers between the worlds.

Yomi, as it turns out, is an old friend of Yoko's. They used to work together centuries ago.

"I'll be alright, mom," Kurama spoke into the phone, "you two have fun on your honeymoon."

He hung up the phone.

"She's having fun?" I asked.

"Yes, they both are enjoying it," he replied.

We soon departed for demon world. I haven't been here in years, so everything was still pretty new to me. I was in my miko clothes, but my I didn't hide my demon attributes.

We were greeted by some random demons, which Kurama quickly disposed of.

"Was that really necessary?" Kurama asked the lone figure walking towards us.

"I cannot see like I used to, remember?" Yomi asked. He was blinded centuries ago. I found him wounded and tried to help him, but it didn't work.

He turned towards me.

"You seem familiar," he said.

"It's been years since I last saw you, Lord Yomi," I bowed respectfully, "You seem to have adjusted well to this change in your life. I am sorry that I was not able to help you regain your eyesight then."

"You are the miko who I met centuries ago?" he asked, "how are you still alive?"

"I am half cat demon now," I explained, "I also happen to be a distinct relative to Raizen."

"Ah," he said in awe, "I see it now."

* * *

_More soon. Stay tuned. _


	6. Tournament begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!**

**A/N:** _I am finally updating...I know it's been forever!! Sorry to all of my loyal fans...Here is another brand new chapter of "Old and New." Enjoy!_

_**Where we last left off**:_

"It's been years since I last saw you, Lord Yomi," I bowed respectfully, "You seem to have adjusted well to this change in your life. I am sorry that I was not able to help you regain your eyesight then."

"You are the miko who I met centuries ago?" he asked, "how are you still alive?"

"I am half cat demon now," I explained, "I also happen to be a distinct relative to Raizen."

"Ah," he said in awe, "I see it now."

**Main POV is Kagome's unless otherwise noted!!!**

-llll- is Kagome speaking to Yoko, Kurama, or Hiei  
uuuu is Yoko speaking to Kagome, Kurama, or Hiei  
(lll) is Hiei speaking to either of them  
+fhfhf+ is Kurama speaking to either of them.  
_iiii_ is the thoughts of whoever's POV it is

* * *

The Demon World tournament is starting today...Everyone is excited at the prospect of getting the chance to lead the Demon World for a couple of years.

Wait a minute...Let me begin again...

Yusuke's ancestral father died a couple of days ago. Yusuke and Raizen's followers took it pretty hard. Yusuke met up with Lord Yomi and proposed a tournament between all the demons. The winner would rule Demon World for a period of time.

I, on the other hand, was suprised that Yomi and Mukuro (1) agreed. I was so sure that they would rather fight and get it over with. I was pleased that things were decided this way. I would rather they not fight, but one can't help who her _cousin_ is.

I stood by the ring, waiting for Koto, the emcee of the tournaments, to announce the beginning of the tournament. Kurama was looking around, observing our competition. I already saw Yusuke, and I was amazed at how strong he has become. Hiei is here, too, somewhere near Mukuro. It seems he and Mukuro have several things in common.

_She probably understands his past_. He did have a hard life. My heart still cries out to him for all the pain he's been through. Kuwabara is not here now. He did not want to join us this time. He is going to school to make a point to Shizuru. I did see Koenma and Botan here in disguises. I guess they seemed surprised that I did not disguise myself, me being the Shikon priestess and all.

I told them that there was no point. No demon knew who I was unless it was pointed out. If only they knew that I possessed the jewel inside of me and I was the one who had enough power to construct the barrier between the worlds. Boy would they have a field day with that one.

The only ones who knew of my assistance with the barrier were Koenma, Botan, and King Enma. I did not tell anyone else, not even Yusuke and Kurama.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Koto announced, "The Demon World tournament is about to begin!!!!"

Cheers were heard throughout the crowd. All the demons that were fighting were preparing themselves.

I scanned the crowd and saw a swish of silver...My eyes did a double take but I could not see it again.

_Could it be_?

I shook my head in dismissal.

_Calm down, Kagome. Why would Inuyasha be here?_

Who knows?

"We have a special guest here with us today," Koto continued, "We have a very famous celebrity here who is going to participate in the tournament with us."

Oh, no. She better not say my name! I glared at her, daring her to say it.

"She is a very powerful cat demon," _Oh, shit!_ Koto explained, not noticing my glare, "She also happens to be a miko and the carrier of the legendary Shikon Jewel."

"WHERE???" Demons cried from the stands.

_Oh, no! This can't be happening._

I did not want to fight off hordes of demons today. I wasn't even supposed to be participating in the tournament. I was here for moral support.

"But you'll just love this interesting piece of news," Koto was readying her big finish, "She is also credited with the construction of the barriers!"

I stood there, holding my hands to my head, shaking it like crazy.

_Please let this be a bad dream._

She's not talking about you is she?+

_Oh, no!_

I ignored him.

_Who the hell found out my secret?_

I was seething. Who could have been stupid enough to tell them my secret? Who has a death wish?

"WHERE IS SHE?" Demons were pushing themselves down, waiting to get a piece of the priestess who constructed the barriers, the priestess who made their lives a living hell.

Kitten?

"Here she is!" Koto pointed at me, "Kagome Higurashi!!!!"

_Oh, shit!_

Kurama stood before me, protecting me from the glaring eyes of the many demons.

You created the barrier?+

-I was not allowed to tell anyone...Koenma told me not to. He was afraid this would happen.-

Then who did?

-Who eles knows my secret? The only ones that did know were Botan and Koenma...Maybe Hiei. He tried to read my mind before. Maybe he caught it when my guard was down.-

(Did not.)

Hiei?

(I did not know this either. Your mind is hard to break, miko.)

Koenma came near us.

"You told them, didn't you?" I asked him.

"I did no such thing," He stood with Botan.

"I did not either, Lady Kagome," she bowed.

"I did," a voice interrupted. Yomi.

"I did not want anyone to know!" I hissed at him, grabbing him by the throat.

I was going to rip him to shreds.

"Save it for the battle field," Mukuro cut in. She showed no indifference to the matter at hand.

"You are now obligated to battle," Yomi said, "You have no choice, miko. And I will enjoy taking you from Kurama."

Yomi was upset that Yoko Kurama sent a demon after him years ago, thus making him blind. Yomi wants revenge on him, thus his actions against me.

"So if you wish to fight Lady Kagome, enter the tournament," Koto announced.

"I'd like to see you try it," I growled, raising my power.

The demons backed away in fear. No one wants to mess with an angry demon. Especially one who is a miko and goes by the name Kagome Higurashi!

* * *

**A/N:** _That's all for the time being. More soon._


	7. Tournament ends and a new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**A/N:** _Here is another one...wow...two in one day. how lucky are u??? enjoy._

_**Where we last left off**:_

"I did not want anyone to know!" I hissed at him, grabbing him by the throat.

I was going to rip him to shreds.

"Save it for the battle field," Mukuro cut in.

"You are now obligated to battle," Yomi said, "You have no choice, miko. And I will enjoy taking you from Kurama."

Yomi was upset that Yoko Kurama sent a demon after him years ago, thus making him blind. Yomi wants revenge on him, thus his actions against me.

"So if you wish to fight Lady Kagome, enter the tournament," Koto announced.

"I'd like to see you try it," I growled, raising my power.

**Main POV is Kagome's unless otherwise noted!!!**

-llll- is Kagome speaking to Yoko, Kurama, or Hiei  
uuuu is Yoko speaking to Kagome, Kurama, or Hiei  
(lll) is Hiei speaking to either of them  
+fhfhf+ is Kurama speaking to either of them.  
_iiii_ is the thoughts of whoever's POV it is

* * *

The tournament ended pretty well. Yusuke did not win. He lost against Yomi. Kurama and Hiei lost, too. I ended up losing, but only because I decided to forfeit. I did not want to fight anyway.

We are all back in the human world now. School is over for us. We all graduated, even me, much to my surprise.

Yusuke and Kayko are in the process of planning a wedding. I told them that they could use my shrine for the ceremony. Kurama and I are actually planning a wedding, too, since my mother wants to see me in a wedding dress.

So we all decided to have a double wedding. It will be in a couple of months.

Kuwabara and Yukina are "going out." Hiei disapproves but he doesn't really have much say in it since he never told Yukina that he is her brother. She knows, though, because she told me so.

Kurama is now in college. He is still undecided on what he plans on doing with his career. Kayko goes to the same school as Kurama, which pleases Yusuke since Kurama can look out for her. She plans on being a Pediatrician.

Yusuke now works as a police officer. Koenma is still trying to get him to be a spirit detective again. The rest of them quit, actually once the demon world tournament was done.

Kuwabara is going to school to become a Vet. He still loves pets, cats especially.

My brother is in his first year of high school. He loves it a lot. My mother, Aunt Atsuko, Kayko's mother, and Kurama's mother are planning our double wedding. They are getting along pretty well.

A separate house is being built on the shrine for myself, Kurama, and Meilin. My grandfather wanted that as a wedding present for us. He still goes around shouting "demon" and throwing his sutras around. We all just laugh at his antics now.

Occasionally, a runaway demon gets through the barrier and the ex-spirit detectives decide to take care of it.

I, on the other hand, have officially become a priestess in Tokyo. I have also met with Yusuke's teacher, Genkai, and have trained under her. She was so amazed at my potential that there was so little she could teach me since I already surpassed her.

I sat at the park with Meilin. We were outside the University that Kurama and Kayko go to. It was getting close to the time that Kurama gets out anyway so Meilin wanted to meet him here.

I watched as my little girl played with the other kids. I placed a concealment spell on her to cover her demon attributes. It's amazing how she looks so much like her father.

She ran up to me and gave me a flower.

"Thanks, sweetie," I gave her a hug.

"Mommy?" she asked, "Where's my daddy?"

I had explained to her that Kurama was not her _real _daddy. Her daddy was 500 years in the past...I did not tell her about the well though. I did not want her to go looking for him...Curious little demon she is.

"Sweetie," I smiled at her and pulled her into my lap, "he doesn't live with us. He tried to hurt mommy and you when you were in mommy's tummy. He has been a very bad doggy."

"When can I see him?" she asked, eyes with wonder.

"We shall see," I replied, rocking her back and forth, "we shall see. Just know it will be soon."

_I knew this would happen_.

We made it home after Kurama found us asleep in the tree at the park.

After putting Meilin to bed, I went outside to say good-bye to Kurama.

_What should I do?_

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, pulling me into an embrace.

Kitten?

"Meilin's asking about her father," I explained, "but I don't know whether I should let him know she exists or not. He did try to kill me you know."

"You can't just not tell him," Kurama said, "He needs to know about her. She is his pup."

He'll be pretty mad once he finds out that she's alive and you kept it a secret from him. Oh, well, more fun for me when he comes in a bad mood and I have to kick his ass.

-Yoko!-

Yoko!+

"Sorry about him," Kurama whispered against my hair. I laughed.

"He is right, you know," Kurama agreed with him.

I sighed.

"I know," I replied, "I just did not want to admit it."

"When are you going to take her to see him?" he asked me, looking into my eyes.

"Soon, love," I whispered, giving him a kiss, "tomorrow maybe."

"Alright," he let go of me, much to my displeasure. I hate being away from him.

"I'll call you after I get home," I smiled and waved at him.

Awwwww. I thought we were staying with Kagome!

-Not today, love...Maybe another time...-

We tried, Yoko.+

"See you later," Kurama called, walking down the shrine steps. I waved after him, laughing at Yoko's grumbling.

I entered the house and went upstairs to my room. Meilin slept on her little bed, not a care in the world.

I sat at the window, wondering what tomorrow's going to bring.

_I just hope he is in a good mood._

* * *

**A/N: **_This ends the story. I know it was short but it's supposed to be a pre-quel. I will be revising "Little Meilin" and probably this one, too. Thanks to all of my loyal fans. Until next time._

* * *


End file.
